Full Body Massages
by kyouko68
Summary: Klavier convinces Apollo to let him give him a full body massage. Klapollo fic.


**Hey look! A klapollo fic! I just wanted to make one because I was bored but here you go everyone! ;)**

* * *

Full Body Massages

"I can't believe you actually want to do this." Apollo said flatly as he stared at the soft white table in front of him.  
"What do you mean you can't believe it? It'll be fun, ja?" Klavier stood on the other side of the table wearing a white t shirt and white pants. Apollo had nothing on but a towel around his waist. "I just so happened to know a lot about thus kind of stuff."  
"I'm sure…" Apollo muttered feeling a little self-conscious. Klavier convinced the young defense attorney to let him give him a 'full body massage'. Apollo wasn't too thrilled about it. They were at the prosecutor's home and in his special massage room. Yes he had his own massage room. It added to his ridiculous bachelor pad he called a loft. The room was small, the only source of light was from many candles on the shelves. The room was filled with sweet aromas, candles, and bottles of oils, and lotions. Klavier gestured to the bed.  
"After you…" he said ever so humbly. Apollo gulped as he gripped the edge of his towel. He climbed upon the bed table and rested on his stomach. Well, it was more of a bed than a table. It was like a table made out of memory foam. They had been dating for a while so it's not like they haven't seen each other naked or done things like this before. Apollo was still embarrassed by this entire idea.

For some reason he couldn't stop his heart from racing as he felt Klavier's large hands on his back. They were oiled up with a soft citrus scent. At first he just rubbed in the oils, smearing it across his lean back. "You feel so stiff, Herr Forehead. Relax a little…" the blonds' hands dug deeper into tender flesh. The younger couldn't help but sigh as long fingers worked there magic. It really did feel good.  
Apollo rested his head on his crossed arms and sighed contently. "Does it feel good?" Klavier whispered huskily over Apollo's shoulder. All he could do was nod as the other's hands traveled up and down his latissimus muscles. His actions were slow and deep and carved out the entire shape of Apollo's back. Fingers danced about, playing with his shoulder blades popping the joints of his shoulders and rubbing down the back of his neck.  
Klavier proceeded to climb on top of the bed himself resting his knees on both sides of Apollo's hips, straddling his the back of his thighs. He poured more oil on.

Hands found there way to his shoulders and kneading the biceps of his arms. "Enjoying yourself down there?" Klavier chuckled. His hands traveled back down to his waist. The fingers that needed his lower back gradually got lower.  
"Mmm…" Apollo mumbled a response. He was distracted by the touches that were being made to his body. Klavier's palms made it to his buttocks moving the towel further down. Apollo made a gasping noise.  
"Relax…Herr Forehead…" He whispered seductively. Apollo now noticed the stiff hard-on he had developed from the touches made earlier. It pressed against his abdomen and the bed table, craving attention. He shifted his hips uncomfortably, hoping that Klavier wouldn't notice.  
Apollo jerked when he felt more cool oil squirt upon his behind. A devious finger slid down the crack and over his puckered opening.

Apollo shivered. The finger went further and touched the base on his scrotum. He stiffened. Klavier brought a hand down and smacked his butt cheek. "Ah!" Apollo squeaked. "I told you to relax mein herr…" the man above him said briskly. The smaller man whimpered quietly. Klavier's hands made their way down his thighs, massaging the flesh thoroughly along with the back of his knees and calves. When he reached his feet, his thumbs sensually rubbed the heel into the ball. Apollo let out a long, shaking, sigh.  
"Turn over for me, babe." He said with his hand still clutching Apollo's right foot. He was reluctant to do so as his erection was at full sail. It was to be expected anyway. Klavier was already fully aware of it.  
The blond prosecutor grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount on Apollo's body from his collarbone to his stiff hard on.

He moaned shakily from the cool liquid splashing across heated skin. Apollo has almost had it. He just wanted Klavier to stop teasing and touch him already. Apollo's hands stayed at his sides and waited for what his lover will do next.  
Klavier's eyes were half lidded as he concentrated on the body below him. Apollo watched as his hands massaged his pectorals grazing the tip of his fingers across pert nipples. Apollo stifled a moan, biting his lip unconsciously. His breathing was deep and uneven now. How long does Klavier plan on doing this to him? It seemed like hours before the german's hand reached down to his abdomen. It was like he was purposely ignoring the painfully hard erection before him. Apollo's hips were slightly raised wanting his boyfriend to finally touch him with those magic fingers of his.

Thumbs dug into his hip bone and slid in between his inner thighs. Apollo shuddered and whimpered wantonly. "Do you want me to touch here?" Klavier said deeply as his thumb gently slid up his shaft. Apollo nodded vigorously.  
"Yes yes please!" He panted. He was well aware of his face being a deep shade of red. He couldn't help but be embarrassed from the begging he had to do.  
Before he knew it, Klavier cupped his crouch into his hand. "Hngh…!" He jolted from the sudden intimate touch. His oil soaked member was now being stroked with the palm of Klavier's hand. Apollo unconsciously parted his knees ever so slightly and closed his eyes. Quiet moans spilled from his lips. Fingers teased the tip and another hand cupped and fiddled with his balls.  
Apollo felt his legs being raised. His knees were pushed to his chest.

"Here hold them up for me, babe." Klavier said. He did as he told hooking his hands behind his knees holding them up to his chest. Klavier dipped his head down in between Apollo's legs.  
The younger looked down to see his lover's tongue poke out and lick over his slightly oiled entrance. Apollo flinched. His hot rough rogue wiggled its way inside for a second, dipping in and out every now and then. Apollo was now panting heavily. He threw back his head closing his eyes feeling every single touch that was being made for him.  
Klavier's middle finger penetrated slowly inside. The muscle flexed slightly as he moved it deeper, pushing forward and backward. The finger pushed down a bit, opening the pinkening hole even further. A second finger was added easily.  
"You really want it don't you…" Klavier chuckled darkly.

"Oh please…yes…" Apollo breathed. The fingers inside of him curled suddenly hitting the bundle of nerves, sending a powerful electric sensation up his spine. "Ah! Haa…yes! Right there ahhh…" Apollo moaned shamelessly. A strained grunt was heard above him. Klavier looked down at him with lust filled eyes as if he was trying to control his own urges.  
His fingers thrust continuously at the same spot causing Apollo's back to arch of the bed. Much to his displeasure, the fingers were pulled out right as he neared his climax. Apollo whined unhappily.  
"Hold on, sweet cheeks. You'll get what you want soon enough…" Klavier then unzipped his pants which seemed to confine his own pulsing erection. After giving it a few strokes, he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor. He did the same with his pants.

Apollo gulped as he prepared himself for what was to come. The blond coated his shaft with the pleasant smelling oils before he dipped his tip inside. Just the tip at the moment. It moved back and forth as it teased the entrance.  
"C'mon, just fuck me already!" Apollo said before realizing. He made a look of embarrassment after saying it.  
"As you wish, Herr Forehead." Klavier pushed all the way inside causing Apollo to let out a gasping moan. After waiting a few seconds, he pulled back and almost all the way and thrust hard back in. "Ah~!" Apollo yelped at the sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around Klavier's neck and held on as he moved slow but hard in and out. "Oh god…yeah…Oh klav-ah!" Apollo could never control the noises that came out of him during intercourse. His chords of steel weren't only just used in the courtroom.

His skin was coated in oil and it made their movements slippery and sloppy. Klavier's thrusts quickened. The little bundle of nerves inside him was hit once again. "Right there...ah! Yes! I can't…haa~"  
Klavier groaned out something in german then pulled out. Apollo looked up in confusion. Klavier turned Apollo on his side and reentered from behind. He lifted Apollo's knee up his chest again for easy access. He kissed and nibbled the back of his lover's neck as he continued thrusting at the same pace.  
Apollo turned his head so that he and Klavier's lips met in a deep sensual kiss. His tongue slid along the lip of his german boyfriend's and tugged on it with his teeth. The thrusts became slow and deep as Klavier snuck his hand around to stroke Apollo's heated erection.  
"Fuck…" Apollo hissed. He loved it when Klavier touched him in the right places. His hand moved quicker than his thrusts which nearly drove Apollo to insanity. His other hand began to play with his nipples that had been neglected for too long. Everything went so fast.  
Apollo found himself on his hands and knees being taken from behind once again. This time Klavier's thrusts came even faster than before. The sound of skin smacking drove him close to release. "Oh! Oh…my god! Ahh…D-don't…don't stop!" He cried.  
"Oh baby…god you rock my world…fuck…" Klavier pulled the smaller man's back to his chest and thrust quickly upwards. Apollo already felt his mind shattering release upon him. They cried out each other's name as they hit their orgasm.  
They slowly laid back down on the table bed, not minding that their bodies were covered in various liquids. Apollo snuggled himself close to Klavier's sculpted chest. The two peculiar licks of hair on top of his head tickled his chin. They just laid there for a while panting, trying to come down from there intense climax. Klavier looked over at his lover whose skin was still pretty reddened from the treatment.

"That was probably the most intense thing we've ever done, ja? Do you feel relaxed from the full body massage I so generously gave you?" Klavier panted.  
"I'm sticky." That was all Apollo could respond with. His mind wasn't in the right place yet. He felt like he could fall asleep right there on the table. It was basically a bed anyway, but it was way to small for the both of them.  
"We should take a shower together." He said sitting up.  
"I can't move, carry me please." Apollo held out his arms. Klavier gladly picked him up bridal style to the bathroom. "We should do that more often." Apollo said dreamily.

"Ja, I agree. Ich liebe dich." he told the blushing man in his arms. He was right. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I love you, too."


End file.
